


Buddha's Delight

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What should I call it? A pump and scram? A hose and bolt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddha's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Out of Con.Txt](http://community.livejournal.com/out_of_con_txt/)

Fraser marched out of his office and Ray followed right after him, right down the corridor and out into the consulate's polished foyer. "So what should I call it?" he yelled. "A pump and scram? A hose and bolt?"

Fraser's eyes went wide. "Ray, if you please!"

Turnbull stood at attention next to the reception desk. "Sir, if I may be so bold as to suggest, you might find what you're looking for at the Ace Hardware store located approximately one point seven two kilometers from here on West 33rd Street. There you will find a simply thrilling assortment of nuts, bolts, chains, rope, automotive belts, power tools—anything, I dare say," Turnbull whispered with a fervent nod, "that your heart desires…sir."

"I, ah, see," Fraser said, going for the fast recovery. "Thank you, Turnbull." He nodded toward the door, where Diefenbaker sat waiting. "We have a case—"

"So we'll just be going," Ray finished for him, "now." Then he took Fraser firmly by the shoulder and moved him forward, not letting go until they were at the car. Ray let Dief in first, then Fraser, then closed the door after Fraser because he had a point to make here, whether Fraser liked it or not.

"Ray—"

"Yes, Fraser?"

Fraser took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sure what to say."

Ray managed not to laugh. Instead, he drove for a minute, not saying anything. Fraser didn't say anything else, either; he just worried his hands over his hat, like he thought the air conditioning might blow it away.

After the next red light, where he sat drumming his thumbs against the wheel for the full thirty seconds it took the light to change, Ray turned to Fraser and said, "Say yes."

"To what?" Fraser asked.

"To me."

"Ray, I—"

"To me," Ray repeated.

"Oh," Fraser murmured. "That would…"

"It'd change things."

"Yes, it would," Fraser said, his voice almost a whisper. Ray waited, and after a moment, Fraser added, "And you want…"

"I want more than quickie hand-jobs, okay? I want to be able to fucking touch you, Frase, and I don't think I'm alone in that. Am I?" Ray took his eyes off the road and shot a glance at Fraser, who was sitting there looking sheepish, like someone'd caught him taking an extra cookie. "Do you want that, too? With me?"

Fraser licked his lip and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Maybe it wasn't fair to do it like this, driving and all, but hell, Fraser could always jump out of the car if he wanted. Question was, would he?

"I haven't dated—" Fraser began, and Ray started laughing. "What?" Fraser demanded.

"Frase, you haven't 'dated' because you've been dating me for the last year and a half."

"I—Ray?" Fraser stopped. Ray let another snicker slip out, which was really not a good idea, because Fraser instantly sniped back, "Well, don't you think you could've bothered to tell me?"

Ray winked and patted Fraser's thigh. "You know, I kinda thought the sex thing was a giveaway."

Ray had to watch the road, too, so he only heard Fraser's sigh instead of getting to see the face that went with it. Fraser said, "I see."

Like that answered anything at all, and Ray needed to know, so he said, "Have dinner with me tonight. Let's go to that place in Chinatown next to the Zen temple garden place—the one with the rocks and fountain-thing, okay?"

"As a date."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, that's my first choice."

"What's your second choice?" Fraser asked.

"Same thing, but call it hanging out with my best friend, instead."

"And the difference between the two?"

"Is how long I spend kissing you goodnight. And maybe how naked we get."

"Ray—"

Ray slowed for another red light. "Say it's a date."

Fraser waited until Ray had braked to a complete stop and turned to look at him. Then, with a smile that started in his eyes, Fraser took his hand and squeezed. "Yes, Ray. It's a date."


End file.
